YuGiOh King of GamesMeet Final Fantasy World
by Gunner Yunie
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh now has Marik and maybe a new enemy to deal with. But in what world? It's not domino but where is it?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
You find yourself in a huge metropolis and you are surrounded by buildings that seem to touch the sky. You here a large amount of cheering coming from the west and wander towards it to see what the commotion is. When you arrive you see a huge stadium with thousands of people surrounding the gates. You ask a nearby stranger what is going on. The elderly man looks up through his scuffed spectacles and replies:  
  
Old Man: Today is the day of the international Blitzball Tournament held here in Zanarkand stadium. The Zanarkand Abes have recruited a new player. Rumour has it that she is the star player's girlfriend. I wonder if she is as good as he is.  
  
You walk to the gates and for a small fee are admitted into the stadium. You gaze into the centre of the stadium and see two huge rings made of titanium. One is a circle held horizontally and the other is diagonal and revolving around the other and it appears that energy is charging in the middle of it.  
  
Just then a girl walks up behind you and taps you on the shoulder. You spin around in a panic and see her standing there smiling at you.  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Yuna. The new recruit of the Zanarkand Abes. You: Uh hi. Nice to meet you. Yuna: So who are you rooting for today? You: I don't know. It's hard to say considering I don't know anything about this sport. Yuna: Well why don't you stay for the game and we can talk after? You: um sure why not? Yuna: Okay great! Meet me at the East Block Entrance ok? You: All right. See ya! Yuna: Bye!  
  
Yuna walks away from you and disappears into a dark corridor which seems to go down and seems endless. After standing there zoning out for about 5 minutes, you decide to got to your seat. Then, the stadium goes dark and the energy starts expanding between the two rings. Until finally it explodes and the rings are holding in place a huge sphere of water. The players come out and stand in position ready to start. Then a hooded figure comes up behind you and sits down beside you.  
  
Figure: So, you are the one then. You: uh. The one? Figure: The one who just appeared out of nowhere correct? You: Uh. Yeah that's me. What of it? Figure: I just wanted to make friends is all. Do you play a card game called duel monsters? You: Uh. Yes I do. Figure: Excellent. Here, take this. It's a special device that produces holographic images of the card played in a duel. Attach it to your wrist and you are ready to go. You: Um thanks. But why? Figure: I have a request for you. I need your help. You: Ok what is it? Figure: I have an enemy named Yugi Motou. I need you to help me defeat him in a duel. If you succeed, a great reward is in account. If you fail, well that's up to me. You: And If I were to decline? Figure: I'm afraid I must insist.  
  
The figure pulls out a small, shining gold staff with and Egyptian hieroglyph on it.  
  
Figure: To escape suffering you will help me. And as for the girl. Yuna is it? You: Yes that's her. Figure: Get her on your side. You will need her help. You: But wait. I don't even know your name! Figure: My name is Marik Ishtar. Remember that name well. For I am your employer and you will do as I ask. Agreed?  
  
Marik is enshrouded in a black fog and disappears.  
  
You: What the? Ok then....I'd best keep my word and help him. What are these consequences he talks about? I don't know if I wanna find out. But I must find this Yugi! Back home in Domino, I'm the champ and I will be the champ here in Zanarkand as well. Just then a boy with spiked hair walks up behind you.  
  
Boy: Hi I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you. Can you please tell me where I can find East Block A? You: I've found you! Yugi: What? You: My employer is Marik Ishtar. Yugi: Marik Ishtar?!?!?!? You: Yes. And he has commanded that I defeat you. Now prepare to face the end Yugi Motou! For when I defeat you I will be rewarded. Failure is not an option! It's time to duel! Yugi: Fine! I accept your challenge!  
  
Yugi's necklace then glows and he suddenly becomes taller and has a deeper voice.  
  
Yugi: I am Yami Yugi. Yugi's other half. I will help him defeat you so you will not claim your prize from Marik! Let's duel. The heart of the cards will guide me through this duel. You: Heart? Hah! It's all about power! You are going down.  
  
You and Yugi: LET'S DUEL! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Yami: Do you know why I accepted your challenge?  
  
You: I don't personally care why you accepted. Let's just get on with it already ok?  
  
Yami: Very well then. But only because I think I know why you are doing this.  
  
You: For my first turn, I summon the Witch of the black forest.  
  
Yami: Very well. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior! Gamma attack the witch!  
  
The Witch lets out a piercing screech and disappears.  
  
LP Status: Yami: 8000 You: 7600  
  
You: Fool! That helped me more than it hurt me!  
  
Yami: What? How can losing Life Points be good?  
  
You: The Witch's effect allows me to take 1 monster card with 1500 DEF or less and add it to my hand immediately after it's destroyed. I choose to take my Gemini Elf.  
  
Yami: To end my turn I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.  
  
You: I draw. *GRINS MENACINGLY* Now I play Raigeki! It destroys all opponent's monsters.  
  
A stream of lightning strikes Gamma and shatters it into pieces.  
  
Yami: Where did you get a card that rare and powerful?  
  
You: Who cares? Now I summon Gemini Elf! Attack his life points directly.  
  
Yami: Not so fast! You activated my trap. A costly mistake! Mirror Force!  
  
You: Damn it!  
  
A shield forms around Yugi, absorbs the blast and sends the Gemini Elf packing.  
  
You: Curse you and your stupid traps. Now I set 2 cards face down too and end my turn.  
  
Yami: Now I draw. Now I play Tribute to Exodia! It allows me to discard all five Exodia pieces in my deck in order to summon, Exodia Necros!  
  
You: I dare you! Bring it!  
  
The ritual card explodes and a huge figure of Exodia stands before you. But this one seems blackish.  
  
You: Pathetic.  
  
Yami: We will see. Now I equip it with United We Stand, Mage Power and 3 Axe of Despair! Now Necros has 8100 attack power! Now Necros! Obliterate!  
  
You: You are the loser Yugi!  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
You: My trap was, Magic Cylinder!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
A giant pair of cylinders comes out of the card and absorbs Necros's blast. It then shoots the attack right back at Yugi.  
  
Yami: Huwaaaa!  
  
LP Status: You: 7600 Yami: 1000  
  
You: What? How can you still duel?  
  
Yami: I activated my trap called Gift of the mystical elf. She gave me 1100 more LP's to with stand the attack.  
  
You: Now I play Harpie's Feather Duster! And Dark Hole! Now all of the monsters and your traps are destroyed. And now I summon, Sangan!  
  
Yami: Oh no! Just enough power!  
  
You: Sangan attack!  
  
Sangan lunges at Yugi and strikes him in the head.  
  
LP Status: You: 7600 Yami: 0000  
  
The winner of this duel goes to Yami's opponent!  
  
You: I beat you. Now hand over the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
All of a sudden you hear a voice in your head.  
  
Marik: Listen to me you fool! You may have beaten him but the scriptures are not yet fulfilled! You must first take his Egyptian God Card and then the Puzzle so that the scriptures are fulfilled!  
  
You: Alright then. Huh? Where'd he go? I'll beat you again Yugi one day. And everything you own will be mine!  
  
Marik: Return at once! I have a special reward for you!  
  
You: Yes master Marik.  
  
A black cloud engulfs you and pulls you into a very dark chamber.  
  
Marik: Welcome home!  
  
You: Um.thanks I guess.  
  
Marik: You are free to live here as long as you do what you are told understood?  
  
You: Oh thank you. I have nowhere else to go.  
  
Marik: Now your reward.  
  
You: Yes?  
  
Marik walks to an ancient table and looks in it and pulls out a yellow card.  
  
Marik: Here. You'll need this to beat Seto Kaiba next. It's called The Winged Dragon of Ra. This is an Egyptian God Card and there is only one copy of it in the whole world. The other two you need are Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Take care to find these or there will be con sequences beyond your comprehension.  
  
You: Yes, I understand sir. But why ask me? Marik: Because I can. And you are the only loyal minion that has not failed me. You: I see. So where do I head next? Marik: You will head to the town called Luca. Seto Kaiba has his corporate station there. You: How did you end up here in Spira? Marik: We do not know very well. It seems that we just followed the pharaoh here. He fled from us and led us here and how he did it is unknown. Even he does not remember. But enough of that. Go at once and find Seto Kaiba!  
  
At that point, a door opens behind Marik and it leads to a docking bay with a large jet in it with Luca's symbol on it.  
  
Marik: Use this jet, it has the corporation's symbol on it so it may fool the corporation headquarters. Try to be secretive about yourself and do not duel with Seto Kaiba until I tell you to. Your main objective for now is to get to the building safely and unquestioned. After that, I'll give you instructions on what to do next. Understood?  
  
You: Yes I understand. What kind of cards can I expect from Seto?  
  
Marik: Other than Obelisk, the only concerns are his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Every other card is of no concern. Now get going at once!  
  
******Back in Zanarkand*****  
  
Yuna: Well that didn't go well. Tidus: Don't worry about Yuna. It never matters if they don't show up or not. If they didn't show up then that person isn't a good friend. But I am a little concerned. Why would they take off without telling you? Yuna: I don't know. Let's go to Luca. I'm sure we may find them there. If not then we can ask Rinn to help us. Tidus: Good idea.  
  
*****On the Airship******  
  
Marik: I will remain here. You are to go down to the city when we land. After that, you are on your own until I give you instructions. Seto Kaiba must fall. Complete this mission at ALL costs.  
  
You: Yes master Marik.  
  
Marik: For a reward, I will allow you to keep the Egyptian God Card you win from Kaiba. Also that girl you met, her airship has been tracked to Luca. If you happen to meet up with her then get her on your side. I warn you though, not everyone duels around here. Take this sword. You'll need it if that fool Tidus shows up. He should not be too hard to kill.  
  
You: I have to kill someone? No Way!  
  
Marik: That or you. What'll it be?  
  
You: I choose to live.  
  
Marik: Then do as I say.  
  
You: Yes master Marik.  
  
Marik: Once that is done. Get into the HQ and find Kaiba. Also, trapped within the HQ is a white haired kid named Bakura. He talk very deeply and is just as mean as I am. Tell him that I sent you and he'' come with you. I have already given him instruction in the matter.  
  
You: But why do we need all these people?  
  
Marik: You shall know soon enough. Now go forth, we have arrived! Find Seto Kaiba and eliminate him!  
  
The bottom of the airship opens and you jump down on top of a huge building.  
  
Marik: Excellent, you are right on top of the building. Get down the stairs and find Kaiba! DO NOT let yourself be seen by anyone! One breach will screw us up.  
  
You: Alright. I'm going down.  
  
You continue walking down a long dark passageway until you see a door labelled "The Boss." You knock and a grouchy voice tells you to come in. You open the door and see an 18 yr old boy sitting in a chair glaring at you.  
  
Kaiba: What do you want? I have no time for NOOB ideas.  
  
You: I found you Seto Kaiba! Let's duel here and now!  
  
Kaiba: Me duel you? Waste of time. Get out of my sight!  
  
You: Coward are you?  
  
Kaiba: That's it! You asked for it! The loser forfeits the rarest card to the winner!  
  
You: Fine by me.  
  
You and Seto: LET'S DUEL! 


End file.
